


whiskey

by orphan_account



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Aftercare, Blow Jobs, First Time Blow Jobs, M/M, Non-Consensual Blow Jobs, Non-Consensual Groping, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Rape Aftermath, Underage Rape/Non-con, shitty aftercare tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:13:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29933241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "He's dead to the world, right now. We could do anything we wanted and he'd have no clue." There's something in Schlatt's voice, a hunger, a want that Tubbo had overlooked until now, until Schlatt had started nipping at his skin with that kiss.aka, a very explicit ventfic.
Relationships: Jschlatt/Toby Smith | Tubbo
Comments: 4
Kudos: 63





	whiskey

**Author's Note:**

> i say ventfic. this is more a memory with the details changed to fit dream smp. or what i know of it, at least. so, uh, yeah, this happened to me. it's extremely explicit, take care when reading.  
> if you recognize my writing style no you don't.

Schlatt smells of liquor and cologne, Tubbo notes, as he stands next to the man in the little room the afterparty is in. He's throwing a party, Schlatt is, to celebrate being elected president. Quackity is the only other attendee, and he's half asleep on the sofa with a bottle of rum in his hands. Schlatt reeks of liquor, as he takes a seat on the couch adjacent to the one Quackity claimed. 

"C'mere, Tubbo," Schlatt says, patting his leg. Tubbo hesitates a second, before slowly stepping forward. His heart pounds loudly in his chest. His shoes click quietly on the tile floor, as he approaches the couch. The leather shifts as he sits next to Schlatt. 

"Ay, no no, _here,_ " Schlatt says, patting his thigh again. Tubbo tries to swallow the lump in his throat, freezing in place as he stares at Schlatt's lap. He was hoping Schlatt hadn't meant his lap, but it seemed his luck had gone sour. He shifts, scooting closer to Schlatt. 

As soon as he's in arms' reach, Schlatt scoops Tubbo into his lap. Tubbo lands roughly, clinging to Schlatt to avoid slipping off the couch. He hears Schlatt chuckle as he slowly removes his hands from the silk blazer. "I'm not gonna let you fall," Schlatt purrs, nuzzling Tubbo. His facial hair is scratchy and Tubbo doesn't like it. 

Schlatt is still holding him, one arm wrapped around his belly and the other clamped a little too high on his thigh for comfort. But Schlatt's not quite copping a feel, so Tubbo lets it slide. 

That's the first big mistake of the night. 

Schlatt's hand doesn't move any higher. But he keeps his chin resting on Tubbo's shoulder, head leaned into Tubbo's, horns pressing against Tubbo's skull. "You know, Tubbo," Schlatt says, pulling away from Tubbo's shoulder. "You're mature for your age." Schlatt presses a kiss to the back of his neck. He stiffens. Tubbo has no clue why Schlatt is acting like this, or how to respond. Is it the alcohol? He doesn't want to be on Schlatt's lap anymore. Why hasn't Quackity noticed anything yet? 

"I, um, I've been told," Tubbo stammers, breath coming in quick puffs. 

"Have you now?" Schlatt drawls, breath hot on Tubbo's neck. Tubbo can feel Schlatt's smile against his skin. "They're right. If it weren't for that babyface, you could pass as a grown man." 

Tubbo feels another kiss pressed to his neck, this time wetter and with the gentle scrape of teeth on skin. Fear sends ice cascading down his spine, coiling in his belly and spiking into his chest. "Schlatt-" 

"That's my name," Schlatt interrupts. He cocks his head up and Tubbo follows the motion, eyes falling on Quackity. Quackity, who is drooling on the couch, very much unconscious. "He's dead to the world, right now. We could do anything we wanted and he'd have no clue." There's something in Schlatt's voice, a hunger, a want that Tubbo had overlooked until _now,_ until Schlatt had started nipping at his skin with that kiss. 

A hand slides under his shirt, leaving tingling lines on his skin in its wake. The hand on his thigh moves up, cupping his ass and squeezing. Panic shakes Tubbo, his breathing quickening as he tries to think of a way to get out of this situation. He can't figure anything out, head too clouded by panic and disgust and oh g-d _oh g-d, why, why, why?_

Schlatt's teeth nip at his neck again, one hand groping Tubbo's chest and rubbing his nipples and the other beginning to sink beneath his waistband. Static follows Schlatt's hands, uncomfortable and overwhelming and somehow it feels so sickeningly good. Tubbo can feel Schlatt's erection against his thigh, can hear the little gasps that Schlatt makes every time he shifts. He wants to vomit. 

"Schlatt," he says, and it comes out so much breathier than intended. He sounds desperate. He is, but not in the way Schlatt takes it. Schlatt laughs, pinching Tubbo's nipple to make him gasp. Tubbo finds himself leaning back against Schlatt, trembling in fear and pleasure. 

"Let's make each other feel _good,_ how does that sound?" Schlatt asks. 

Tubbo prays to every deity he knows that he'll have the strength to say no. Schlatt is a lot of things, but a rapist isn't one. If he can get a refusal past his lips, everything will be over. "Schlatt," he breathes, voice shaky, "I - I don't-" 

"Aw, is it someone's first time?" Schlatt teases. He grabs Tubbo's face and turns his head, pressing a chaste kiss on Tubbo's lips. It tastes like whiskey and cigarettes. Tubbo doesn't want it. "You picked a perfect teacher," Schlatt murmurs. "Come on, on your knees." 

Tubbo lets Schlatt gently guide him off the couch, until he's kneeling in front of the president-elect of L'Manburg. Schlatt's smile is lustful, is terrifying, and Tubbo flinches when Schlatt runs a hand through his messy blond locks. "I," he starts, unsure what he's trying to say. 

"It's easy, I promise," Schlatt says, unbuckling his belt. Tubbo's eyes fall to Schlatt's clothed dick. "You don't have to take all of me if you can't." The attempt at reassurance only serves to make Tubbo even more nervous, as Schlatt pulls his cock out of his underwear. "Come on, pretty boy, you know how these work." 

Tubbo bites his lip. He can still back out, technically, but the words aren't in his mouth and he's scared that if he makes Schlatt wait too long, Schlatt will take control. He opens his mouth, squeezes his eyes shut, and licks Schlatt's dick. 

Schlatt hums. "There you go, that's not so bad, now is it?" His hand combs through Tubbo's hair, stopping and grabbing a hold at the top of Tubbo's skull. Fear spikes in Tubbo's chest, and he hurries to take the head into his mouth. Schlatt moans, dirty and filthy and how the _hell_ is Quackity still asleep? 

Tubbo wiggles his tongue, pushing his head farther down until Schlatt's cock is edging at his gag reflex. "Just like that," Schlatt pants, fingers tightening in Tubbo's hair. Tubbo keeps moving, bobbing his head up and down and trying to keep his tongue shifting against Schlatt's length. 

"Your hand - nngh, - what you can't take," Schlatt says, and Tubbo understands. He lets his hand come to Schlatt's dick, wrapping around the shaft slowly. Schlatt keens, and Tubbo starts jerking him off, trying to keep time with the bob of his head. Spit is dripping down his chin and pooling in his mouth and the taste of salt and skin is overwhelming. 

He tells himself the tears are from how far Schlatt's cock is going into his mouth, and nothing else. Schlatt notices the tears, of course, and when they begin to spill he swipes them away and licks them off his thumb. "Hah, don't cry, pretty boy, you're doing so well," Schlatt says, punctuating his sentence with another long, drawn out moan. 

Tubbo tries to move faster. He's experimented with himself, he knows that the faster he goes, the sooner Schlatt will finish and the sooner he can be done. And it's working, as Schlatt's panting has turned into low, rhythmic moans. Tubbo bobs his head down, Schlatt moans, he pulls back, Schlatt gasps. 

Tubbo hopes the gentle buck of Schlatt's hips and the hand pulling his hair ever tighter means that Schlatt is close, that he's almost done, that it's almost over. 

He gags, bobbing down too far and the noise that Schlatt makes as Tubbo's throat constricts around him is disgusting. Schlatt pulls Tubbo's mouth off his cock, pumping himself twice before he's cumming on Tubbo's face. 

Schlatt pants, smiling down at Tubbo's dirty, teary face. "You're a natural," he drawls, stroking Tubbo's cheek. "Now it's time for you to feel good." 

Schlatt sits Tubbo on the couch, kneeling in front of him. "Let your body do what it wants," Schlatt says. "I'm very good at this." Tubbo stares down at Schlatt, heart pounding. He doesn't want this. He can't find the words to say it. 

Schlatt gently spreads Tubbo's legs, nuzzling his inner thighs and staring up at Tubbo with bedroom eyes and a smile. He presses a kiss to Tubbo's clothed dick, and Tubbo feels it spark to life. Within minutes, Schlatt has him erect and squirming, from just a few kisses to his crotch. 

Schlatt kisses Tubbo's thighs as he unbuckles Tubbo's belt, nuzzles Tubbo again as he unbuttons his trousers. Schlatt kisses Tubbo's crotch again before taking the zipper in his teeth and pulling it down. Warm, wet heat presses against Tubbo's dick through his boxers, and he chokes back a moan. 

"No, let me hear it," Schlatt says. "I want to hear you, Tubbo." Schlatt licks him again and this time Tubbo doesn't try to contain the moan. It feels so good. He doesn't want this to be happening. 

Schlatt manages to tug his trousers down a little, enough to expose the pale flesh of his thighs. Gentle nibbles and kisses are peppered along his thighs and his abdomen, each one eliciting a gasp from Tubbo as Schlatt fumbles with his boxers, before sliding those off as well. The heat of Schlatt's mouth is gone long enough for his trousers and underpants to be yanked down past his knees, and then it returns. 

Tubbo moans again as Schlatt presses kisses along the underside of his dick, trailing a line from the base of his shaft to the tip of his head. Schlatt's mouth takes all of him, swallows him down and starts sucking like his life depends on it. Schlatt's hands come to rest on his hips, kneading the flesh gently. Tubbo lets his hands roam, and finds himself clutching at Schlatt's horns. He moans again as Schlatt's head starts bobbing slowly, tongue swirling around the base of his dick before looping over the head and repeating over and over. Tubbo can feel heat building in his belly, growing hotter and hotter with each bob of Schlatt's head. He lets gasps and moans fall from his lips freely. 

"Schlatt," Tubbo wails, pulling at the man's horns and trying to buck his hips into the wet heat of Schlatt's mouth. Schlatt laughs, vibrations shooting pleasure up Tubbo's dick. "Ah, _Schlatt,_ " he moans. Schlatt swallows him down again. 

Then Schlatt hums, and Tubbo cries out as he's nearly overwhelmed by pleasure. Schlatt laughs, voice vibrating around Tubbo's dick again, before swallowing him down again and humming. 

Tubbo comes, so hard his vision whites out and were it not for Schlatt's hand quickly pressing him back against the couch he'd have fallen. Schlatt is still licking his dick when he comes back, no trace of semen to be seen. The attention to his softening dick is quickly becoming painful, enough that Tubbo whines and pushes against Schlatt's horns to try and get him off. Schlatt pulls away, licking his lips and smiling. 

"How was that for your first time?" Schlatt purrs. Tubbo is speechless, responding with a quiet "heh" to Schlatt's question. Schlatt laughs, standing up. "Come on, pull your pants up. You're covered in jizz." 

Now that Schlatt says it, Tubbo can feel the drying semen on his face. He grimaces as he pulls his trousers and underwear up, hands too shaky to button them or fasten his belt. Schlatt does that for him, hands just as gentle as his mouth had been moments prior. 

The bathroom is pristine, quartz and concrete and polished diorite. Schlatt grabs a white washcloth from the countertop, wetting it under the sink before carefully scrubbing at Tubbo's face. The still-wet spunk comes right off, and Schlatt is gentle in getting the dried crust off as well. And then it's over, and Schlatt claps him on the shoulder and gives him a smile. "You gonna be okay if I leave?" 

Tubbo nods, and Schlatt steps past him. 

Tubbo is alone in the bathroom. Emotion weighs heavily in his chest, distress and upset and disgust. He does not want to cry, does not want to panic, because Schlatt will hear, and Schlatt will know. But his eyes fill with tears anyways, and he can barely get a hand over his mouth before he's sobbing on the bathroom floor. 

Schlatt hears. Tubbo knows he does, because suddenly Schlatt is behind him, rubbing his back and talking to him. "Hey, it's okay," Schlatt says, the scent of whiskey carrying the words. "It's called a drop. It happens." 

Tubbo's response is to cry harder, trembling as he leans into the comfort Schlatt provides. Schlatt's arms wrap around him, pulling him into a hug, petting his hair and rubbing circles on his back. It's far too comforting to come from the man who stole his first kiss from him, took his first time from him. 

"Shh, it's okay. Let it out," Schlatt murmurs. Tubbo cries, sobs wracking his body as Schlatt rocks him gently back and forth. He feels like a child. He tries to ignore the voice in his head that reminds him he _is_ a child, he's only sixteen and Schlatt is twenty-one. 

His energy depletes quickly. He's only cried a few minutes before his sobs are reduced to sniffles, breath hitching as he shakes against Schlatt. "There we go," Schlatt says. "Think you can stand?" 

Tubbo shakes his head. His limbs feel like lead and his head is pounding. Schlatt hums, gently tucking Tubbo against his chest and putting an arm under his legs before standing up, Tubbo resting against his shoulder. 

Schlatt puts him down on a bed, sat up, legs dangling off the side. Tubbo's still shaking, as Schlatt unties his tie for him and sets it aside. The jacket is easier to remove, but Schlatt assists him regardless. "Shoes off. I don't want dirt in my bed." Schlatt begins to loosen the laces of Tubbo's shoes as he speaks, helping the teen pull them off when it proves beyond the capabilities of Tubbo's trembling fingers. 

Tubbo lays down, facing the wall, on top of the covers. Schlatt sighs and Tubbo feels a blanket be laid over himself. He listens as fabric rustles, then the padding of socked feet on carpet before the bed dips. 

He doesn't want to cuddle up with Schlatt. Not after what just happened. But he can already feel tears welling in his eyes again, and he knows this is a battle he's going to lose. He craves comfort, wants to be held and told that he'll be okay, and Schlatt is providing that. Schlatt lays down and pulls the blanket over both of them, tucking an arm under the pillow. 

"I can hear your breath hitching," Schlatt says, and that's all it takes for Tubbo to roll over and attach himself to Schlatt's side like a barnacle. He lays half on top of Schlatt, who starts carding a hand through his hair. Tubbo can't hold back the second wave of tears. 

He buries his face in Schlatt's dress shirt as the sobs come, infinitely weaker than before. Still, he cries. Low humming reaches his ears, a tune he's unfamiliar with, slow like a lullaby. He can feel Schlatt's chest vibrating beneath him. 

Tubbo cries himself to sleep, cuddled atop Schlatt, listening to the melody.


End file.
